This invention relates generally to hip joints and freeing of attachment elements thereof, and more particularly concerns freeing of hip joint liners from sockets to which they have become attached, over time.
There is need for a safe, easily and quickly performed method of freeing a hip joint liner from a socket to which it has become attached. This is particularly needed where metallic surfaces of the liner and socket have become attached, as for example after extensive rubbing or frictional contact. There is particular need for the method and apparatus as defined herein.